joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dream Team
The Dream Team is an alliance of five of the most powerful humans in existence, Sylvester Stallone, Vin Diesel, The Rock, Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Man himself, Chuck Norris. Page created by Stevethebarbarian. Sylvester Stalone Tier : 9-B at base, as high as 0 after training montage Name: Sylvester Stallone, Rocky Balboa, John Rambo, The Italian Stallion Gender: UberMale Age: 69 (Honestly, no joke intended) Origin: Dream Team, First Blood Classification: Super Commando Boxer Attack Potency : Wall level at base. If he is defeated by his foe, he goes on a long training montage, and when he returns, he always defeats the enemy. Speed : 25 MPH in sand and snow. Around 30 MPH on concrete Lifting Strength : 330 LBS before training, irrelevant after Striking Strength : 900 psi before training, whatever he wants after Durability : Far above average human before training, universe level after, although all blows seem to have the same effect on him regardless of their strength. Stamina: His only weakness. Above average, before and after training. Range: The length of his arms, or the range of his machine gun. Standard Equipment: Boxing gloves, boxing trunks, hunting knife for hunting elephants, machine gun. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Low stamina Powers and Abilities: See above Notable Attacks and Techniques: Using boxing, martial arts, and automatic weapons. Vin Deisel Tier : 3-B+ to 3-A Name: Vin Diesel, Dominic Toretto, Riddick Gender: UberMale Age: 48 Origin: Dream Team, Fast and Furious Classification: Human Street Racer, anti-hero bad@$$ Attack Potency : Galaxy Level+ or higher Speed : 40 MPH on foot, Infinite in car. Lifting Strength : Like, a whole friggin lot. Striking Strength : Irrelevant. He just runs you over. If he needs to, he can use his Bowie knife, which can kill foes with Galaxy level durability, or perhaps much higher. Durability : Infinite. He appears to feel blows, but takes no physical damage to any kind of blow. Can be killed only by much higher dimensional characters erasing him from existence. Stamina: Irrelevant. He doesn't need stamina in his car. Which never runs out of gas. Nigh-infinite on foot. Range: Human. Range of machine gun. Standard Equipment: Car. Bowie knife. Machine gun. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None significant. Powers and Abilities: See above Notable Attacks and Techniques: See above The Rock Tier : 3-A Name: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Gender: UberMale Age: 43 Origin: Dream Team, WWE Classification: Human Navy SEAL. General, all around bad@$$ Attack Potency : Universe level Speed : Ludacris speed Lifting Strength : Irrelevant Striking Strength : Universe Level Durability : Universe Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Infinite, by punching a hole in space-time, creating a wormhole, and hitting you through it. Standard Equipment: Nothing but his wits. And his fists. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, speed, Notable Attacks and Techniques: The Pacifier: The Rock twists the opponent's arm around their head, and then twists it so far that he shoves the foe's fist up his own mouth Corprate Elbow: A running delayed high-impact elbow drop. With theatrics, of course. Rock Bottom: In which he bodyslams the opponent with his side. Against opponents that this wouldn't effect, he powers it up by increacing his mass. Jumping clothsline: He leaps in the air, flying foreward and striking the enemie's neck with his forearm. This will seriously knock off your dome. Snap Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex: Self explanatory. Arnold Schwarzenegger Tier : 0 Name: Arnold Schwarzenegger Gender: UberMale Age: 68 Origin: Dream Team, Terminator Classification: Human Android Commando, Time-Traveling Unstoppable Murder-Machine Attack Potency : Schwarzeneggepotence: He can allways hit hard enough to kill you, and the immediate area around you. Can wipe a multiverse from existance by self-destructing. Speed : Human, but can shotgun holes in spacetime and create wormholes to jump through. Lifting Strength : Unlimited Striking Strength : Unlimited Durability : Schwarzeneggertality: He has durability about 5 times that of a normal human. But he will never suffer a wound great enough to kill him, no matter what. Stamina: Infinite Range: He can time-travel to you and hit you before he throws the punch. In the process, he can transport himself anywhere. Standard Equipment: Friggin anything he wants. Intelligence: Schwarzenicience: He has detailed files on anything he needs to know in order to kill you. Weaknesses: His massive muscles make a big target. Powers and Abilities: Notable Attacks and Techniques: Chuck Norris Tier : 0, Negative 2-A Name: Chuck Norris, Walker, Texas Ranger Gender: UberMale+++ Age: 75, Irrelevant Origin: Dream Team, Walker, Texas Ranger, He dosen't have an origin. He is the origin Classification: Human Martial Artist, Texas Ranger, Ultimate Emporor of all Existance, EveryKing Attack Potency : High Hyperverse Level+++ Everything. True Invinity Cubed. Whatever He Wants. Norrispotence. Speed : Omnipresence, Infinite Omnipresence. Everywhere and Everywhen at once. Not limited to one point in time and space. The definition of eternity and infinity. Lifting Strength : Irrelevant. Even more irrelevant than before. Striking Strength : S'e'''e '''A'b'o'''v'e''' Durability : S'e'e A'b'''o'v'e Stamina: S'e'e '''A'b'o'''v'e''' Range: S'e'e A'b'''o'v'e Standard Equipment: His fists, his feet, and his guns. '''Whatever he wants.' Intelligence: Omnicence, Norrisicience Weaknesses: Chest hair and beard is source of much of power. Losing them weakens him. None. Powers and Abilities: Omnipotence, Omnicence, Omnipresence, Whatever He Wants Notable Attacks and Techniques: All of them. Key: Carlos Ray Norris (The human, born in 1940), Chuck Norris Unleashed Allies Mr. T. (2-C+) Jean Claude Van Damme (2-C) Morgan Freeman, God of the Universe (1-A) Samuel L Jackson (2-C) Vladimir Putin (1-B) Council of the Gods (1-A+++) Enemies Dumb people Suggsverse (They were beating up on Mr. T and Sylvester Stalone, so Chuck Norris erased their existance. He brought them back, but just so he could make fun of them.) Category:Characters Category:Teams